


don't read the last page (but i stay)

by aprincessofdaxam



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, SO MUCH SADNESS, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprincessofdaxam/pseuds/aprincessofdaxam
Summary: "You never broke a promise." As the Legion heads back to the 31st century, Imra is the one to comfort him.





	don't read the last page (but i stay)

She finds him sitting alone with his elbows on his knees, his head bowed, his expression blank. Her heart aches when she remembers that, back on the version of Earth that is falling farther and farther behind them, this kind, honorable man was smiling.   
  
It's not fair. None of it is.   
  
She doesn't offer platitudes, or ask if he wants to talk. Instead, she just sits down next to him on the bunk, not touching, but close enough that he doesn't feel alone. They sit in companionable silence, one that hasn't changed, as she patiently waits, just as they've both done countless times before while battling all the demons in their minds.   
  
"I thought .... I tried to .... but all I did was hurt everyone," he finally whispers. He finally looks up to meet her eyes, and there is shame in his glistening gray eyes, a profound sadness.   
  
"You never broke a promise," she tells him. "To her, or to me."   
  
_"I promise I'm going to be the man that you thought I could be."_  
  
 _"I[promise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819858) to always be your partner. To never dishonor you. To protect your people as my own."_  
  
He shakes his head and turns his face away, not willing to accept the comfort just yet. Not with home, with Kara, so freshly ripped away from him again, and with Imra sitting beside him, understanding, again.   
  
"I made you a promise, too," she reminds him.   
  
_"I[vow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819858) that whatever else we are, by our own choice or not, that I always choose to be your friend."_  
  
She doesn't need to touch him to feel his grief, his loneliness, the ache in his heart that rests under the necklace.   
  
But she holds his hand, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> *Some of the quotes in this, a little headcanon about Imra's powers, and the hand-holding are direct reference back to another fic of mine for them: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819858
> 
> *Title is from Taylor Swift's 'New Year's Day,' which is one of my favorite songs for Saturnvalor. To me, it's about how romantic intrigue is nice, but at the end of the day, a real partner shows up for the work and the hard stuff.


End file.
